Cast a Shadow
by Desiderada
Summary: A mysterious shadow glides through the land of Konoha in search of a ninja... Who is its target, or more importantly, what does this unstoppable being want from the Hidden Leaf?


Summary: A mysterious shadow glides through the land of Konoha in search of a ninja... Who is its target, or more importantly, what does this unstoppable being want from the Hidden Leaf?

**All characters, names, places are based on the original concept by Masashi Kishimoto and his manga "Naruto"

* * *

**

It was a perfect day.

The weather was ideal, the shops were open and it was a Friday. In the early light, the morning dew made the grassy fields look like a tropical ocean. All over Konoha, ninja awoke to this dreamy oasis.

But suddenly, winds from the north lashed against the landscape. It was cold and chilly, and simulated an aura of death. Fear seemed to be its origin, as it had no substance. Under the breeze, crops diminished, forests retrieved and seas raged. The elements were furious.

The unwanted was not to enter the Land of Fire.

Wild beasts came out of hiding and birds yelped at the shadowy figure as it passed. Nature itself was against it. They would not allow this foul creature to lurk amongst them. As the stranger left the countryside, a flock of eagles fled to find the ninja chief. Disaster was upon all.

OoOoOoO

As soon as he woke up, Kakashi felt that something was wrong. First of all, it was early. He was not accustomed to being punctual. An unfamiliar vapour seemed to linger over the village. His instincts told him that an unwanted guest was surely waiting for him on his doorstep. Then he lay his thoughts on the wisest decision. He would pretend to be sick, so that the presence would simply become uninterested in challenging him. Of course, that would be a clone.

While he performed the jutsu, Kakashi's mind pondered on the matter. "Who in their twisted mind would want to kill me? Why take all these weird measures?" Most unfortunately, he was pretty _slow_ in the morning.

The elite ninja took care of his appearance and prepared himself for battle. His opponent seemed fairly powerful, almost his equal. His chakra was quite overwhelming, but his intent to kill was impossible to miss. Kakashi performed a special hand seal and landed on a nearby roof. Surprise shook him like a lightning bolt. He didn't even have to reveal his copy eye to see it.

There was no one there.

OoOoOoO

"Kakashi-sensei is late again. What a waste of time!" complained Sakura.

Sakura's teacher had told her and her team-mates to meet him at the survival test area at nine o'clock sharp. Obviously, she could have slept in. The young apprentice could not sense her fellow genin friends, or their leader. One of them, smart and bright, was probably training far way to get a fresh start. Another would probably frantically prepare his equipment and eat ramen, while the last would undoubtedly test their patience once again.

Although she now was officially a ninja, Haruno Sakura felt like she was no where near the title. Unlike most of the genin in her year, she had learnt no special jutsus, and wasn't from a very important clan. She felt weak and vulnerable physically and emotionally, while ninja are supposed to be more confident than ordinary people are.

On an other, more positive hand, her gen-jutsu was spectacular, and many people could do nothing but contemplate her mind-blowing intelligence. However, should she work herself to her limit, maybe then would she able to become a full ninja… these thoughts led her to Rock Lee. Actually, she had planed to go visit him again at the hospital. Maybe she would have time this morning, or maybe she could…just… sleep… just… for… a… minute…

OoOoOoO

As the cloaked figure approached its target, it spotted a young girl, who was possibly pacing.

"The lady is pink," it said to itself. "Good… Good… I am further in than I thought."

The being sensed that it could not fool _this _girl with classical jutsus… But what if Kakashi already knew that the being was there?

"Could this be a trap?" it thought. "Hmm, I assume not. Kakashi may be lazy, may have literary problems and may still be in need of a serious haircut, he is nevertheless a protector," it realised. "He would never sacrifice a fellow warrior for his own benefit, not even this genin."

Yet in order to get pass this student without being noticed, the safest technique was probably the sleeping jutsu… Reluctantly, the shadow projected its powers into the girls mind. "Interesting, two minds," it said. "A calm school girl and an audacious rebel"

Very professionally, it shut all of the girl's systems, making her very tired. Without offering any resistance, she slumbered into a dreamless sleep.

Not wasting anymore of its time, the hooded figure made its way towards yet another, more powerful ninja…


End file.
